Crime and Amber's Misdemeanor
by Eva Loves You
Summary: HairsprayAmber decides to help her best friend Tammy cover up a horrible crime but neither of them was prepared for what happened next.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**I like writing suspense stories and that's the genre I'm hoping to go into so I decided to do a suspense fanfiction about Hairspray. The first chapter is really short but the next one will be a lot longer. I just thought of this earlier and thought I'd start on it. I'm still working on the thrid chapter of my other story "The New Girl In Town" as well but this one just came to me. Tell me what you think of it so far!**

* * *

"Amber, come on wake up!" Amber heard a voice say, as she was being shook in her bed. Amber groaned. What was going on here?

"Amber please wake up!" The voice said again. Amber opened her eyes and saw Tammy standing over her. She sat up and asked "Tammy what's going on?" Tammy didn't say anything and it made Amber more frightened.

"Amber you have to help me! Get up!" Tammy said frantically. Amber looked over at the clock on the night table. It was two in the morning.

"Tammy, how did you get in here? It's late! We have school tomorrow!" Amber protested.

"I don't care about that!" Tammy practically screamed

"Be quiet you're going to wake my mother." Amber whispered.

"Then come on! I need you" Tammy said and then went into Amber's walk in closet and pulled out a dress. "Put this on and meet me out back." She said throwing the blue dress at Amber's bed. It landed near Amber's feet. Amber got up still half asleep and angry. She was thinking she was definitely going to cut Tammy out of her social circle for this! But then she thought again, Tammy was her best friend and she had seen Tammy at times when she wasn't her usual happy self but this was different. Something was really wrong. Maybe her parents had been fighting again and it woke her up and she needed a place to sleep or maybe she was still upset about her latest break up with Brad either way Amber wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Tammy was in the Von Tussles backyard pacing up and down with her head down when Amber went out the door. "Tammy, what's going on?" Amber demanded. She didn't say anything she just kept her head down. Amber was starting to grow impatient with her. "Tammy, tell me now! What's wrong with you!"

Tammy starts crying hysterically. What was going on here? Amber was getting scared. Did someone try to hurt Tammy? Was that why she was acting so upset and scared? "Tammy, please tell me what's going on," Amber pleaded with her.

"Are you my best friend Amber?" She said sniffing.

"You know I am."

"Will you still be my best friend after I tell you this?"

"Of course I will be Tammy," Amber said getting more scared.

"Promise?" Tammy asked.

"Tammy, stop stalling! Tell me what's going on right now!" Tammy turned her back to Amber and said something under her breath. Amber didn't understand what she had said.

"What did you say?" Amber said stepping in front of her.

"I don't want to say it again, Amber. Please don't make me." She said shaking her head.

"But I didn't hear you the first time. Please tell me so I can try to help."

"He's dead Amber!" Tammy said crying.

"What? Who's dead?" Amber said scared.

"I killed him. I didn't mean to but I killed him. It just happened." She said hysterically.

"What just happened? Who did you kill?" Amber said impatiently. Tammy just cried again.

"I shouldn't have told you about it but I thought you could help me, since you're my best friend."

"Tammy, I can't help you unless you tell me everything. Who did you kill?"

Tammy took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little before she said anything.

"Tammy! Come on spit it out!" Amber cried.

"Okay fine! It's Corny. I killed him Amber! He's…dead"


	2. Chapter 2

Amber screamed. She couldn't help it. She didn't know how else to react to news like that. Tammy put her hand over her mouth quickly. "Amber stop it! Please stop it!" Amber stops screaming and Tammy takes her hand off her mouth.

"What do you mean you killed him?" Amber cried. She was in shock. The whole thing was unbelievable. Corny wad dead and Tammy killed him! She hoped this was all just some bad dream she was having and her mom would come in to wake her up at any minute now.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it." She said crying.

"What happened Tammy?"

"Come on my car is parked around the corner." She said grabbing Amber's arm. She pulled back and looked at Tammy. "I'm not going with you until you tell me what happened"

"I'll tell you in the car I promise." She said and started off. Amber followed her. She was really terrified not that she thought Tammy would hurt her but she was scared about what Tammy wanted her to do. They got inside of Tammy's car and she pulled off. They drove for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Tammy, can you please tell me what happened?"

"Do you really want to know?" She asked

"Yes I really want to know what possessed you to kill Corny," She said crying. She still couldn't believe he was dead and Tammy was the one who killed him.

"I didn't go over there to kill him Amber!" She exclaimed.

"Go where? To his house? You went to his house?"

"Why are you so shocked? You went over there before!"

"What are you talking about? I've never been to Corny's house."

"Yes you have. You told everyone that you and Corny got together on numerous occasions. Unless you guys just did it in his dressing room!"

"What?" Amber asked confused.

"Don't tell me you forgot what you told me, Luanne, and pretty much anyone else who would listen!"

Amber remembered when she bragged to the rest of the girls about getting with Corny but it wasn't true. She had lied about it because of Brenda. There were rumors that Corny was the father of Brenda's baby and even though that sounded horrible a lot of the girls considered Brenda lucky to have slept with a gorgeous older man. Amber didn't know if they Corny and Brenda rumors were true but everyone else seemed to think they were. One day when a couple of the girls were talking about it she blurted out. "Big deal! I was with Corny long before Brenda was. I just wasn't dumb enough to get pregnant." Then the attention was back on her like it was supposed to be. No one cared or talked about Brenda anymore but now Amber regretted it, although it didn't make sense. Why would Tammy kill him because of that?

"You did this because you thought I was with Corny?"

"No, that's not why. I told you it was an accident."

"What exactly happened Tammy because I'm not understand this at all." Tammy kept her eyes on the road and started to explain. "Okay, here's what happened…"

(Flashback)

_Tammy walked into his house. The door was unlocked for some reason but to her that was good news. She could surprise him and show him how good she could be for him. She would be better then Brenda or Amber. He would fall madly in love with her and keep her around unlike them. She didn't see him in the living room and headed for his bedroom but she didn't see him there either. She didn't know where he could be but she figured it was for the best she didn't just walk up on him. Tammy took off her blouse and then proceeded to take off her skirt. She went into his closet and pulled a shirt off the hanger and put it on. She heard the front door open and close back. She heard his footsteps head towards another direction. She went and peeked out from behind the door. He was in the small kitchen area looking in the refrigerator for something. She moved back and sat on the side of the bed. She waited patiently until he finally walked into the bedroom. He jumped when he noticed her sitting there. _

"_Tammy, what are you doing here? You scared me half to death" She stood up and walked towards him. "Hi Corny I've been waiting for you." She said seductively. _

"_Tammy what are you doing?" He asked looking her up and down. _

"_Come on Corny I think you know by now." She said and started to unbutton her shirt. "Tammy, stop it." He said sternly but she wasn't listening to him. She finished unbuttoning the shirt and let it slip off her shoulders and to the floor. She was wearing nothing but a black lacey bra and matching panties. She knew he liked what he saw because of the way he was looking at her. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "Corny I love you and I want you to be my first and only. Make love to me Corny." She puckered her lips to kiss him but he stepped back. _

"_Tammy, you need to get out of here. Right now!" he said._

"_Come on you know you want me!" She said and put her hands on the sides of his face and quickly pressed her lips against his. He pulled her back angrily. "What is wrong with you? Are you crazy?" He screamed at her. Tammy was suddenly furious. "What's wrong? I'm not good enough for you?" _

"_Tammy you are too young for me. You are a nice girl but you need to find a guy your own age." He said trying to be nice to her. She was upset that he called her a girl. She didn't want to be a girl to him she wanted to be his woman. _

"_I'm too young for you? What about Amber? She's my age you know!" _

"_What are you talking about?" He asked her confused._

"_You know what I'm talking about. Now come on. I can be better then her or any other woman you've ever been with." She said putting on her seductive voice again and then reaching for his pants. He steps back again. "Tammy, put on your clothes and get out of here!" _

"_No! I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want!" She said and attempted to kiss him again. He pulled her away again this time pushing her down. She hit the floor and her head hit the side of the bed. It didn't hurt but she was still shocked. "What's wrong with you?" She asked him._

"_Me? What is wrong with you, Tammy? Why don't you just get out of here and we'll forget this ever happened, okay?" _

"_I don't think so! You want me Corny and I want you! So let's just give in to our desires!" She said getting up. _

"_You're acting crazy Tammy. I think it's best you left and as a matter of fact you shouldn't be on the council anymore either. You just tell everyone you quit. If you show up tomorrow, I'll be forced to tell everyone the truth and you will be fired anyway." _

_Tammy was upset being on the council meant everything to her and he was trying to take that away from her! She wasn't going to let him do that. With out the show she didn't have anything. All of her friends were on the show and it's what she was popular for. It hurt more then him turning her down! _

"_Please let me stay on the show Corny. You don't know how much it means to me!" She cried._

"_I'm sorry Tammy. I can't not after this." _

"_Fine! But I'm going to tell Velma and Mr. Sprtizer that you invited me here and wanted me to sleep with you but I was the one who said no! Then you'll be fired!" She threatened but to her surprise her threat didn't seem to scare Corny at all. He just smiled at her. "That's fine you can talk to Velma when I get through talking to her about you." He said and went to the phone. She tried to pull the phone away from him. _

"_No! You can't do this to me! You bastard!" She said. He pushed her down again. "Just stop it Tammy! You are really pathetic you know that!" He said and went to the living room to make the call. She followed him. _

"_No please don't do it! Please don't tell Velma on me! She won't let me be friends with Amber anymore!" _

"_You should have thought of that before!" He said picking up the phone and dialing the number. She quickly picked up the lamp and smashed it against his head. He went down by her feet hitting the coffee table on his way down. She quickly hung up the phone. She breathed in and out quickly. Corny was lying there lifeless. She was sure he was just knocked out and maybe with her luck he would wake up with amnesia. _

"_Corny!" She called out but of course he didn't answer. She reached down and put her fingers by his neck to feel his pulse but didn't get one. No, it couldn't be! He couldn't be dead! She shook him frantically. "Corny wake up! Please wake up! I'm so sorry!" She said but got no answer. He was dead and she killed him! _

(End flashback)

"Then I grabbed my clothes and ran out of there." Tammy concluded.

"Oh my god! Tammy what were you thinking?" Amber said crying.

"I didn't mean to but I didn't want him to call your mom and get me fired!"

"Well it's too late for that now! You have to turn yourself in!"

"No Amber. That's why you are here. I need your help." Tammy said calmly.

"My help with what?" Amber asked her.

"You'll see" was all Tammy said. Amber had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like what Tammy had planned for them and she also had a feeling that things will never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going, Tammy?" Amber asked her friend. Amber was really nervous especially after Tammy's confession.

"Amber I told you I need your help." Tammy said like she was sick of saying the same thing over and over again.

"My help with what? Please tell me!"

"We'll be there really soon." Tammy said. Amber was afraid to ask Tammy where they were going again so she just sat quietly as Tammy drove along. A few minutes later she pulled into a driveway. She turned the engine off and opened her car door. "Come on," She whispered to Amber.

"Where are we?" Amber said looking at the small unfamiliar house.

"The scene of the crime where else?" She said.

"Why are we here?" Amber cried afraid.

"Come on Amber I can't do this without you."

"Do what?" What was Tammy talking about? Hadn't she done enough already? What was she planning on doing now?

"Just come on. I know the door is unlocked." She said and then proceeded to walk up the driveway. Amber felt her heart beating really fast. She had no idea what her friend was up to and she didn't know if she could really help her or not. Amber got out the car and followed Tammy. Tammy waited for her to reach the door.

"Brace yourself." Tammy said as she opened the door. Amber stepped into the house.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Amber screamed when she saw Corny's dead body laying on the floor next to the broken lamp that Tammy used to kill him with. She had never seen a dead body before. It wasn't like she was watching one of those mystery movies where some unsuspecting person walked in the house and saw someone dead. This was different and much scarier. She couldn't help screaming again.

"Shut up Amber! Damn it some one will hear you." She took some deep breaths but she couldn't calm down. She felt like she was going to throw up and that's just what she did. She bended over and threw up right on the floor. She tasted her dinner as it was coming up. Tammy turned her head in disgust as she did it.

"Amber, are you done? Because we have work to do."

"What are you talking about" Amber said coughing as she got up.

"We have to put his body in the trunk."

"What? Are you crazy? We have to call the police."

"Amber, I thought you were my best friend."

"I am Tammy but-"

"Then help me. I can't go to jail. I've been thinking about this for a while and I figured we could dump his body deep in the woods near this street I saw. No one ever walks in those woods. Once we put the body in the trunk we'll clean everywhere I touched plus your puke." She said disgusted as she looked at the vomit near Amber's feet. Amber couldn't believe Tammy was so disgusted by her vomit and yet she could stand right beside Corny's dead body and not even shudder.

"Tammy, I can't do this. Please don't make me do it. I won't tell on you just please don't get me involved."

"I need you Amber. I can't do it alone. Now, come on before the neighbors see us." Tammy said. Amber didn't know what to do. She didn't want to help Tammy but she also didn't want to see her in prison. She and Tammy had been friends since grade school and she knew Tammy was probably her only real friend. All of her other council girls just kissed up to her because her mom ran the station and people at school kissed up to her because she was the lead dancer of the Corny Collins show. She wasn't ready to lose Tammy now; she was the only person who liked her for who she was.

"Amber are you going to help me or not?" Tammy asked looking at Amber with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll help you." She said looking down at Corny's body. She felt so bad for him. First he suddenly had to die and now his body was going to be in some woods where no one would find it.

"Here, go open the trunk," Tammy said throwing her keys at her. Amber did it and then came back to help Tammy drag Corny's body.

"Damn he's heavy." Tammy said as she dragged Corny's shoulders. She was right about that. He was heavy and they could barely lift him off the floor. Amber didn't think they would make it to the front door but somehow they managed to put Corny's body in the trunk. Tammy slammed it down and they went back inside to clean the place up.

"Damn it!" Tammy suddenly said.

"What is it?" Amber said running over to her friend.

"I cut my hand on the lamp glass!" She said showing Amber the blood running from her hand. Amber handed her a towel. She watched for a minute as Tammy went to the bathroom sink and washed the cut with cold water. "Amber don't worry about me just keep cleaning." Tammy said. Amber left the room and finished cleaning up the broken lamp that Tammy was getting up and put it in a garbage bag along with the other things they used to clean the place up.

"Make sure you bring everything with you." Tammy said putting towel she used to wash her hands in the bag.

"That's everything." Amber said softly.

"Great, then let's go." Tammy said and they went out the door and Tammy pulled out the drive way slowly.

"You still have time to change your mind." Amber said as they drove down the street where Tammy planned to dump the body.

"No Amber I can't. We're almost done and then we can forget about this." Amber didn't say anything else at this point she was already in too deep anyway. She could probably go to jail now too. She had no choice but to finish with Tammy's plan and somehow get to sleep tonight. When they dumped Corny's body, Amber felt like throwing up again but didn't. She figured she must have thrown everything up at Corny's house. She cried again she couldn't help it. Tammy pulled her into a hug.

"I don't feel good about this either Amber but we have to get ourselves together. We have to keep this a secret. It'll all blow over soon. They'll look for him for a little while then give up. Then we can get back to normal." Amber just nodded. She didn't know if she could go back to normal after this.

"Amber! Amber!" Her mother called her at the breakfast table. Amber was in a daze. She couldn't get what happened last night out of her head. She didn't go back to sleep at all when Tammy dropped her off.

"Amber what is wrong with you? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep. You didn't' stay on the phone half the night with Tammy again did you?" Amber wished that was all she did last night instead of covering up Tammy's crime. "No mom I was just having trouble sleeping." She said and just looked at the eggs on her plate. She has no appetite or desire to do anything else.

"You need to get yourself together. If you're like this now, imagine how you are going to be at four when the show starts." Amber almost cried. She had to quickly hide the tears that were about to come out of her eyes. There wasn't going to be a show not today or ever again because Corny was dead and she helped dumped his body!

"Amber, what's your problem?" Velma asked her sternly

"Nothing mom. I'm just fine." She said looking down at her plate.

"Well, if you aren't going to eat then let me drop you off at school. I have to be at the station early because I have a meeting with Mr. Sprtizer and Corny."

Amber looked up quickly. She could have told her mom that Corny wasn't going to show up for the meeting or the show or anything else but she had to keep her mouth closed.

"Amber, stop looking at me like that! Now, do you want a ride or not?" Amber wanted to say no. She wanted to skip school all together today but she couldn't she had to go. What if people got suspicious if she didn't show up? She didn't know if Tammy was planning on showing up or not. She should have called and asked her.

"Amber!" Velma said impatiently

"What mom?" She said softly.

"I'm obviously talking to myself here. Just get your things and come on! " She said getting up. Amber hesitated for a minute and then got up to face what she knew was going to be the hardest day of her life.


	4. The day after

Amber was in English class and they were supposed to be working on an in class essay on Edgar Allan Poe's The Tell Tale Heart, which they had read for home work yesterday. The essay was supposed to be about a personal experience that related to the story. In other words they were supposed to write about a time when they did some thing wrong and their conscious made them confess what they did. The guy in the story killed someone and buried him under the floorboards of his house. That was so similar to what she and Tammy did. While everyone else would probably write something about how they lied to their parents or started some false rumor, she actually could relate to the story but she didn't and never will confess nor could she put that in her essay. She couldn't think of anything else to write about so she was just staring at a blank page. She looked over at Tammy, who was on her third page now. What was she doing? Was she writing about how she went to Corny's house and killed him then they ditched the body? It was the only thing Amber could think of that she could be writing about.

"Tammy," Amber said in a loud whisper but Tammy kept on writing so she said it again.

"What?" Tammy said impatiently looking at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just the assignment Amber. Why?" Tammy said impatiently.

"Why are you writing about it? Are you crazy?"

"Oh please Amber I'm not writing about last night. How stupid do you think I am?" Tammy said then turned back to her work. Amber was surprised at how calm her friend was. She had expected Tammy to be felt with guilt over what she did or not be able to function like she was. Tammy was acting like nothing happened last night. She met with her, Luanne and Vicky in front of the lockers as usual and while Amber was quiet, Tammy was laughing and talking like she always did. The only time she made any reference to last night was when they were alone and it was just to make sure Amber kept her mouth shut. When the bell ran, Amber just went out the door since she didn't have a paper to turn in. It was the second time that day she got an F. She was probably going to have straight Fs at the end of the semester at the rate she was going. She might even have to drop out of school. At lunch she couldn't eat anything and her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"What's wrong Amber? You've been out of it all day." Luanne asked her. She looked quickly over towards Tammy who just wore her usual smile. How can she smile knowing what she had done?

"I'm okay. I just didn't sleep well last night." She said and then looked down at her tray.

"So does that mean you are going to skip the show today?" Vicky asked her.

"There's not going to be a show." Amber said and then felt Tammy kick her in the shin. She shot Amber a warning glance.

"What do you mean?" Luanne asked confused.

"She means she's not going to be on the show because she's sick. Right Amber?" Tammy said giving her a warning look.

"Right," She said looking down at the table. She got up a second later and ran to the ladies' room. She locked herself in the stall and cried. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to tell someone what happened, if not she was going to go crazy. She heard someone come inside the restroom.

"Amber!" She heard Tammy's voice say. She didn't want to talk to Tammy alone right now. Maybe if she ignored her she will go away.

"Amber, I know you're in here I saw you come in." She said and then stopped in front of the stall door and knocked. "Amber open up we have to talk." Amber pulled the door open and Tammy pulled her out by the arm.

"I can't do this, Tammy!" She cried

"Amber, you promised! Plus you helped me ditch Corny's body so you are as guilty as I am!" She said and looked at Amber coldly.

"I wasn't the one who killed him! You just dragged me into all of this!" Amber said crying.

"I didn't have a gun to your head Amber! You have to get yourself together! That was really close you know! Unless you want to spend the rest of your life wearing stripes you need to stop this!" Amber couldn't believe Tammy's assertiveness. She was usually the dominating one in their friendship, while Tammy mainly just went with the flow of things. Now, that Tammy had killed someone she had become more in control.

"What is wrong with you Tammy? We can't do this!" Amber pleaded

"Yes we can! It's already been done. I told you we just have to play it out! After awhile no one is going to care or know where Corny's body is. You just need to get yourself together." Tammy said and then left the restroom. Amber went back to sit on the toilet and cried again. She had no idea how she was going to keep such a big secret.

She skipped the rest of the school day and went home. She called her mom to tell her she wasn't feeling well and won't be at the show today. When her mom told her that Corny didn't show up for the meeting that morning and didn't answer her phone calls, she almost lost it and confessed everything but kept her cool. She lied down on her bed and tried to sleep but couldn't. She couldn't get the image of dumping Corny's body out of her mind. She knew if she walked around like she hadn't had any sleep for days she would look guilty. She went to her mom's room to get some of her prescription sleeping pills and took four of them and laid back down. She went to sleep right away.

"Amber! Amber wake up!" She said feeling someone shaking her.

"Oh no not again," She moaned having a déjà vu feeling of when Tammy did the same thing the night before.

"Amber what are you talking about?" She heard her mother say. She opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She had been asleep for quite sometime because it was night now but she still felt groggy.

"Nothing mom just a dream. What's going on?"

"What's going on with you? It's nine at night. Have you been asleep since you left school?"

"Yeah mom. I told you I wasn't feeling well. How did the show go?" She said yawning and not thinking about what she was saying.

"There was no show. Corny never showed up! He's better have a good explanation for this or he's getting fired!" Amber just stared at her mom. She wanted to tell her that Corny had a great explanation for not showing up. It was because he was dead!

"Amber, honey you look pale. Do you want me to go out and get you some soup from the café or maybe I can get you some cold medicine?" She offered and felt Amber's forehead.

"I'm fine mom. I just need some more sleep." She said and laid back down.

"Okay, honey. Hopefully tomorrow you will feel better and you feel well enough to do the show. Because it won't matter if Corny is there or not there will still be a show." Amber buried her head under the sheets.

"Amber is there something you need to talk to me about?" Velma said sitting at the end of her bed. Amber wished she were a little girl again so she can just climb in her mother's lap and cry and tell her the whole story. She couldn't do that now because she knew her mom would probably call the police and have her and Tammy arrested. "No mom I'm fine. I'm just not feeling that well." She hoped she felt better when all of this blew over like Tammy said it would. She would just have to try to stay calm until then.

"Okay call me if you need anything." Velma said and left the room. Amber drifted back off to sleep when she heard the phone ringing. She groaned but shortly later it stopped ringing. Her mother must have answered it. Velma appeared in her doorway again.

"Amber get up I have to tell you something." Velma said frantically

"What is it, mom?" she said scared

"It's bad news actually. Really bad news."

"What's bad news?" She said not even sitting up nothing could be worse then what happened last night, so she was sure she could take anything her mom said to her.

"Corny's dead Amber! Some workers found his body in these woods! They think he was murdered!"


End file.
